


The Unspoken Words

by name_ruki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Destiel, Bottom Dean, Castiel Feels, Dom Castiel, Drunk Dean Winchester, Horny Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/name_ruki/pseuds/name_ruki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Unspoken Words make it all look like some play thing. Remember 5th season when Dean wants to bring Cas in the strip club? Well the story goes from that moment but different... things change and Dean has 30 days to introduce Castiel to the greatest things the human could imagine and the angel experience before both of them don't do any reckless. Dean doesn't want Cas to die without any happy memories, so has 30 days to make Cas enjoy the life like humans do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unspoken Words

sorry but still coming soon.


End file.
